


Comical Love

by alexis_payne18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Larry - friendship, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Zayn, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Liam, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Ficathon, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis_payne18/pseuds/alexis_payne18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Liam owns a comic book store and Geeky Zayn kind of falls in love with the owner<br/>Or<br/>(Liam likes nerds named Zayn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comical Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted story and I am so excited to finally share this but yeah more notes in the end

A normal evening was just walking back from that god forbidden campus that was nothing but irritating. He had been passing his favorite vegetarian diner that was next to the small pub and a little store that looked run down. He was only half way there and he had essays to complete, Zayn always liked turning them in early. He had several essays for his philosophy class and he still wonders why he’s majoring in that field. Professor Gideon with his slow word and inspiring but not so inspiring speeches gave him more than a handful of work, to top that his minor in English caused him to have to find books to read in crime and mystery.So yeah, Zayn had more than a handful and his Harry potter backpack slung on his right shoulder carrying bookloads of paperwork and home work was not helping his unfit body on his journey long walk to apartment 32. 

“Hey” he heard being called behind him. He turned around to find a boy with a loft of curls on top of his head some matted to his forehead from the pools of sweat. His emerald eyes scanned over Zayn once more examining him before he held out a paper.  
“this fell out of your backpack it’s a bit unzipped” The guy, Harry (Zayn has him for philosophy), said with his thick Cheshire accent a little bit breathless. Zayn grabbed his paper slinging the backpack down to zip it up fully this time. 

“Eh, thanks for that” He said hoping that was the only paper that flew out. Harry gave him a big toothy smile before turning into a store behind the diner that Zayn never noticed.  
“Wait where are you going” Zayn shouted catching Harry attention before he could stop himself. 

“To the best comic store in this damn town” Harry said stepping in to a olive green building with two big windows on each side of the door tinted not letting him see inside, It had a small little sign that looked like it used to be hanging above the door saying Payne’s comic emporium scribed into a rigid wooden palette. Zayn wanted to take a peek into the store see what comics it held but he has essays and essays are supposed to be completed, he mustn’t let his curiosity get the best of him. This would have to wait for another day.  
~0~  
He was tired, drained, no longer has energy. He was having a study session with Niall his irish friend, his only friend that he liked. Today he finally finished those bloody papers and decided on reading Agatha Christie by recommendation of Niall because apparently “all de writers don make much sense mate shes de way to go” He said in his odd irish words, so many grammatical and spelling errors. He was walking to the dinner because he burnt his last slice of pizza with a microwave. He walked in seeing Brenda at the counter, she’s like his second mother. She waved him in already putting in his order as he sat at a bar stool. 

“Hey you’re Zayn ya” He heard the posh accent from last week. He turned to face Harry who happened to just walk into the dinner.  
“Yeah and you’re Harry” Zayn said a little more happy than he felt. Harry and Zayn had a lot of classes from University together, considering they are actually both majoring in philosophy. They were very much similar in their personalities the only difference is Harry wanted to be philosophy claiming he was the next john locke and zayn thought yeah Harry probably was. Zayn, he wanted to be a writer, he plans to change his major quick. 

“So have you checked out the store back here it’s called Payne's comic Emporium, don’t you like comics, i like comics.” Harry said the caffeine of his coffee taking effect with now fast he was talking and how quick he was now changing topic. He chuckled none the less not quite use to being social.

“No I don’t really have the time with studies but yes I do like comics” Zayn said trying a little to be able to talk without sounding rude as he was tired and when he was tired, he was grumpy. Just then, Brenda came out from the little swinging doors that lead you to behind the blue marbled counters. She set down a plate of brown butter gnocchi with spinach and pine nuts with a blended kawaii, apple, banana, mango, and pineapple. He loved being a vegetarian and since Harry was one trying to make up for his mood he asked brenda if he can have another Green machine for Harry to try. 

“Thanks Zayn but I probably wont like your green slush” Harry said. 

“Its good believe me it my favorite juice” Zayn said. Zayn ate there while Harry talked on and on about his cat penelope and many other stuff but the cat conversation was the only one he actually listened to. 

“Do you own any pets” Harry asked. Zayn shook his head to busy eating his gnocchi.

“Oh I am getting a sense that you don’t really like my garrulous personality” Harry said. 

“It’s not that its just I can’t talk I’m eating” Zayn clarified. When Brenda came out with Harrys drink and food she set down his plain salad.

“ So do you have anymore time after this I would like to introduce you to my best mate Louis, he works at the store behind this dinner, just him and Liam who sometimes we talk to” Harry asked and said. Zayn contemplated the pros and cons of this he can either say yes and go and try to seem amiable or say no and walk home and fall asleep.

“Eh sure but I might seem anti sociable because I am” Zayn said decided it was about time to start making new friends in this small town. 

“Cool but we have to pick up a burger for Louis and a smoothie for Liam” Harry said finally taking a bit of salad into his mouth, chewing slowly. Zayn carefully slid the drink toward Harry kind of trying to delineate that oh yeah that’s for him to try.  
“Alright I get it let me have a sip” Harry chuckled getting a napkin to clean his mouth, grabbing the juice bringing the rim of the cup to his lips, being a little hesitate. Soon he took probably the smallest sip Zayn has ever seen then it went to a full gulp. 

“This is pretty good if I must say” Harry said in between his large gulps. Zayn smiled silently sipping his. 

When Harry was finished he wiped his hand with his napkin and then got off his stool making his way to the door, then he turned back giving Zayn an expectant look.

“You coming” Harry asked opening the door with his arm. Zayn nodded jumping off the stool leaving some money. They made their way out the diner before they stopped at a small black 2008 honda civic. He got in the passenger as Harry got into the driver seat going to dairy queen picking up a cheeseburger for Louis and a strawberry smoothie for Liam. Harry drove back to the diner but going to the side of it parking. Zayn held the food and drink as Harry pulled the door open letting him into the shop. He walked in seeing shelves stacked with nothing but comic of all kinds labeled by what superhero to what year it was published in. There was two black bean bags in the corner with a small glass table in the between them there was a cart with even more comics and then a small counter where there was a drop off box and a register with other things around it. Zayn looked at the olive green walls with the cheesy movie theater light hanging about the walls giving a faint glow the curtain that were black were shut and over all the place looked homey. 

“How may I help you” Zayn heard a sass filled voice say to him. Zayn turned to see big shining blue eyes with a malevolent glint in them and a bit of mischief and illusory in the mix. He had Feathery brown hair put into a rough side swoop that looked like it had little to no effort put into it he was wearing a black polo with gold print with a superhero speech bubble reading out the name of the shop. His blue jeans rolled at the bottoms and black high top converse on.  
“Louis, Zayn and I bought you your animal killing sandwich” Harry said from behind Zayn. Louis then snatched the bag of dairy queen right out his hands, nearly tipping over the pink strawberry smoothie. 

“Liam haz and his new friend bought you a drink” Louis called out walking behind the counter opening a door screaming into the dark room. Soon Louis sat at a beanbag eating his food messily not paying Zayn any attention. Harry sat across from his explaining his day to Louis. Zayn decided to venture through the store looking at all the comics. 

“Can I help you sorry my co worker is lazy and didn’t attend to you” He heard a deep accent dipped voice say. The first thing he notice were his eyes, the brown orbs staring up at him the puppy eyed looks had just been perfected and then his saw his light brown almost blonde hair in a nice quiff, shaved on the sides but up in a high form in the front, Zayn wanted to run his finger through that hair some day. He had sunkissed skin tone a golden radiating from his body he had full pink lips that Zayn wondered how they tasted. This boy was perfect, beautiful even and Zayn to awestruck to reply just stood there staring at this angel who was now looking at him weirdly.

“I- um- Zayn” Zayn said losing his words taking out a hand. The man raised an eyebrow but nonetheless took zayn hand giving him a short firm shake. 

“So Zayn I’m Liam” The man- Liam- said to him giving a small smile that no that was not fair because Zayn swears that no one could be perfect but perfect has a run for its money when it comes to Liam. 

“I think this is for you” Zayn said turning around to grab the drink off the table, giving it to liam. Liam smile had brighten he took the drink muttering a soft “thank you” before walking to where Louis and Harry were. Zayn looked down to make sure he was in one piece because Liam had him weak and Zayns never really been attracted to someone ever maybe a girl from sixth grade and a girl from highschool but a boy never. Zayn didn’t label himself as gay or straight or bi he was just the type of person to say whoever he falls for he falls for. Zayn walked back to the bean bags genuinely mad because he had seen these batman comics that are very rare and wanted to check them out for his free time. 

“Zayn come introduce yourself” Harry yelled at him.

“I’m Zayn” He said waving to Louis because right now when Zayn looked at Liam licking his lips because he got smoothie on them, had his body was doing strange things. 

“Zayn, its good you come Harry never let’s me meet any of his uni friends tells me you major in philosophy as well” Louis said. Zayn nodded not really knowing what to say. 

“Guys if you're gonna stay go to the back room I open up again in about five minutes” Liam said. Louis looked at Liam. 

“Fine Payno but just remember if you didn't have me and Haz over here you would be lonely” Louis said getting up patting Liams cheek. harry got up ruffled Liams hair and they proceeded to the back room, leaving Liam and Zayn to themselves. 

“Goodluck mate not sure how you can get out of being friends with those maniacs and I’m stuck because I own this shop and I haven't quite found the heart to fire louis” Liam said getting up to grab a towel wiping the table. Zayn stood there not sure if he should follow Harry or just stay outside with Liam.

“Would you like some coffee” Zayn heard Liam ask him.  
“No thank you but i would like to check out a comic if you would let me” Zayn asked highly shy.  
“Of course thats kind of the point of the shop just pick one out” Liam said chuckling a bit. Zayn now felt stupid he tried to pull off his stupid blush as heat from the shop but with an air vent in contact with him it was impossible. He walked back to where he saw the ultimate edition Batman comic that was rare to find. He grabbed the comic heading to the counter where Liam was.  
“I want this one” Zayn says sliding it on the shelf.  
“I don't let people check those out the special edition rare ones these are decoys but if you would like come by tomorrow and for you i let you borrow my copy” Liam said smiling. Zayn nodded not even caring that he couldn't get the comic Zayn likes the fact that now he has extra reasons to stop by one to pick up liam’s comic and another to drop it off again.  
“Okay then” Zayn said. Liam then walked over to the sign that says close and flipped it to say open. In about fifteen minutes people were walking in reading comics checking them out returning them. And, even if Zayn did feel a little weird about watching Liam work, he couldn’t help himself. Liam smiled at every customer greeted them all like they were all old friends and help everyone out sometime during it all Louis came to help Liam opting on just being behind the register. Harry was on his phone not paying any attention and Zayn sat there with a comic in and discreetly watching Liam work.  
“Zayn, I can’t give you a lift to your apartment I gotta take this dummy because he lost his car keys, again” harry said teasing Louis. Zayn sighed now he has to walk back home.  
“It’s alright I’ll walk not that far” lies Zayn knows exactly that his apartment it about 2 miles away from the diner and since he lives on the top floor he walks a little more.  
“Alright by Zayn we got to go” Harry said yanking Louis out getting in his small car driving off. Zayn sighed again walking over to put the comic he finished back into the return cart.  
“You know I can give you a ride even though we only know first names” Liam said. Zayn wanted to but knowing Liam he probably lives close to his store, zayn wouldn’t make him drive the extra miles.  
“It’s alright I kind of do live far i wouldn’t want you wasting gas on some boy you literally just met” Zayn said.  
“well i live kinda far too so I really wouldn’t mind” Liam said. Zayn thought about well if Liam is okay with it then yes because he really doesn't want to walk all the way home.  
“Alright okay” Zayn said. Liam smiled on time before closing up the shop and walked to the side way were Liams very nice car was it was a 2010 Mustang and it looked nice, wow for owning a small comic store he sure makes a lot of money. Liam opened the passenger side for Zayn as Zayn sat in the car. Liam then got in on the other side turning it on and driving away.  
“So where do you live” Liam asked Zayn keeping his eyes on the road.  
“At Villa apartments down mercury lane and then a right on cupid and a left to arkham all the way down rushing and lasty on carris” Zayn said giving directions. Liam nodded along turning on the radio were Bruno mars latest hit, and Zayns favorite, song came on Young Girls. Soon without another word Fancy being played three time, Problems twice and Anaconda twice they were at the apartments. Liam parked in the resident parking which was weird and then turned off the car, and got out, opening Zayns door to.  
“Um thanks Liam you don't have to walk me to my door” Zayn said finding the attractive boy now odd.  
“I’m not unless you want me to I’m going to my apartment 21” Liam clarify. What Liam lives in the apartments Zayn so happens to live in, why have they never ran into eachother, getting the mail, on the elevator, or how about just walking in. Why?  
“Cool i guess well i gotta go now bye” Zayn said rushing up to his room as fast as possible before he said something stupid. 

~ 0 ~

Zayn was walking down the rough grey pavement down to the comic store so he can pick up Liams comic and maybe stay, if Harry is there. He walked in seeing a boy with tan skin and a sharp bone structure but he was definitely Mexican. He had boring brown eyes and dull lips with a haughty smirk planted on his face. The shop was closed right now for lunch and this guy was wearing a red t shirt with khaki pants and white shoes, nope definitely not Paynes uniform.  
“Babe someone is here” He saw the man say still staring him down making Zayn feel uncomfortable. Zayn knew Louis was straight as he pointed out after last night when he went over to Harry’s apartment. Who was this guys and why is he here when the store is closed. Harry is gay but Zayn didn’t see his car out front where it is usually parked today. Zayn was 100% sure that Liam was wholeheartedly completely solid absolutely positively strai-

“Oh Zayn meet Robert he is my boyfriend, Rob this is Zayn my co workers friends” Liam said. So Liam is gay or bi either way he is interested in boy, but apparently off the market.  
“Oh Hi yeah I’m Zayn” Zayn said taking roberts hand. Robert shook his without much care and scoffed standing straight.  
“So Liam why is he here thought I was taking you out to lunch” Robert said raising an eyebrow ignoring Zayns presence, rude. Zayn already didn’t like him it started when he walked in seeing that arrogant smirk and flamboyant stance, then he called Liam his babe, yes Zayn knew that was nothing but pure jealousy and envy but anyway the guys was in fact a jerk a big fucking prick.  
“He’s picking up a comic book i brought for him from my apartment” Liam bustled beaming like a child on christmas, completely oblivious that Robert was an ass and Zayn didn’t like him. Robert scoffed again going to the back room. Liam came over the counter with the special edition comic held in his hand handing it to Zayn.  
“Here you go sorry about that Rob wanted to go eat burgers and i had to remind him that i'm a vegetarian” Liam said apologizing for Robert . Really, Liam deserves so much better.  
“Yeah well why don’t you to just go to the diner it’s literally right outside and its a vegetarian place I eat there almost daily” Zayn said forgetting about his feelings of vehement to Liams babe.  
“I do want to go but Rob doesn’t like that place says he doesn't like the food” Liam said. Zayn grabbed his comic rubbing his clammy hand on his jeans trying to dry them. How come Robert who was the perfect example of a smug bastard who cares only for himself got Liam, Liam who was the epitome of the perfect boyfriend got Robert. This was outrages and his terse meeting with Robert was enough for Zayn to considered him as a lucky asshole.  
“Oh well maybe next time I’ll take you for lunch because you know both vegetarians and all” Zayn said trying but probably failing to lighten up the mood, but that was shot down when Robert came storming out the back room looking like he wanted to obliterate Zayn.  
“Are you trying to say something Zack” Robert said hissing the ‘s’ through gritted teeth. Zayn bit down his tongue holding back a smirk.  
“No not at all just you guys should you know alternate go somewhere Liam enjoys then next to somewhere you Enjoy” Zayn said not wanting to start a rivalry with the boy. Robert crossed his arms over his chest huffing out a large puff of air.  
“Last time I checked Liam and I didn’t sign up for couples therapy from a nerd” He said smirking stepping forward to Zayn.  
“Robert stop he was just trying to help” Liam spoke up coming between the two men pushing them apart. Zayn grinded his teeth, Liam and his fucking overwhelming niceness.  
“No he’s right Li I will just leave now but before I do there is a counselor down the road he specializes in couples because you know last time i saw a man didn't need a partner to keep them in check” Zayn said smiling at both Liam and Robert before gripping the comc and walking out.  
~0~

Zayn was with Niall in Nialls cramped apartment they had been studying for Nialls physics test and now hunger was striking them. In the shitty apartment there was literally no food except chocolate chip cookies, twinkies, and donuts, Niall loved his sweets. They had just finished their four hour long stride of studying and were now leaving to go to the diner. When Zayn walked in he first noticed Brenda was not there today and instead Amanda the waiter was there, he didn’t know her that well for her to be able to remember his daily special. They of course sat at the bar table and soon she came up to them.  
“How may I help you” She asked her voice very high pitched.  
“2 coffees and a regular garden salad and a brown butter gnocchi with spinach and pine nuts” Niall ordered for Zayn and himself already knowing but getting Zayns drink but for this time it was okay. Soon they fell into a conversation where Niall talked about his crush at uni her name was Olivia she was a brunette with pale skin and blue eyes and that was all Zayn bothered to listen too. When amanda came back with there food they quickly went to work on finishing everything on there plate. Zayn and Niall were getting ready to leave when Amanda stopped them.  
“Zayn I think that is your name Brenda wanted me to inform you on that we lost Rico and Kyle who were to workers here and we need more employes and she understands your in university but she would like if you got a part time job here?” Amanda asked. Zayn thought it over well It would give him some extra cash and he could now start saving up for a car, that was a pro but he was always drained after long hours at the library, thats a con, he just needed one more thing for a no or yes. Soon the bell above the entrance jingled signaling there was a new customer and when Zayn looked back he was Liam and Rickey, no robert, that asshole, holding hands walking into the dinner.  
“Ill take it then just give me an application” Zayn said Amanda reached on the back of her apron pulling out a rolled up paper. Zayn took the paper reading it over tersely.  
“Just fill it out and hand it in whenever you can since your special to Brenda you can start let’s see if you give it in tomorrow you can start in two weeks.” Amanda said excusing herself going to where Liam and Robert sat which was a back table in the corner Zayn pulled Niall to a table close enough to where he could hear Liam and Robert, he just wanted to see how things were working out with them that is it. As soon as he sat down Amanda saw them and gave them a weird look saying ‘ what are you doing you just ate’ Zayn brought his finger to his lips telling her to silently be quite, she nodded but proceeded on taking their orders.  
“I’m amanda I will be your server today how may I help you?” amanda asked. Niall just sat there and decided to ask Zayn about it later.  
“I will have a veggie burger and fries and I want a coke to go with it” Robert said first rudely.  
“Alright and you sir” Amanda said talking about Liam.  
“I will have a spinach quiche with a drink of…” Liam said trailing off looking down at the menu.  
“He will have a green machine on me and Amanda can you get me one to please” Zayn finished trying to play it as flirt when he winked at Liam and handed her the money from the other table. She smiled and took the money writing it down and quickly walking away.  
“Thanks Zayn fancy seeing you here” Liam said sounding completely out of his comfort zone.  
“You know I could’ve done that for him thank you very much and can’t you go sit over there I’m trying to enjoy a meal with my boyfriend” Robert said through gritted teeth emphasizing the my part, Zayn would very much like to see his interment.  
“Robert calm down he is just trying to be nice” Liam said putting a hand over Roberts, Zayn would be lying if he said some jealousy didn’t spark from the small touch.  
“No Liam you are mine and i would appreciate it if no one tried to flirt with you” Robert said throwing Zayn a virulent look.  
“He was just trying to be nice” Liam said now taking his hand off roberts and crossing them over his chest sticking out his pouty lip that Zayn wanted to nibble on. Liam and his veracity towards the situation. Robert did nothing but sigh looking at Liam with a blank expression.  
“I’m sorry Liam you're right you know i just get possessive on you sometimes, I just don’t want anyone stealing you from me” Robert said, and wow something that wasn’t rude.  
“No I will not be gullible this time because you do this everyday when someone just looks at me do you really not trust me” Liam said. Zayn was internally screaming for them to break up right now right here and make it big and public.  
“I’m sorry one more chance promise” Robert said. Liam nodded putting his hand on roberts cheek leaning in for a soft kiss as robert leaned in too. Zayn and Niall left after that completely forgetting about the green machine Zayn ordered.  
~0~  
“Harold we have to cheer up our good friend Liam tomorrow” Louis yelled from the living room of their apartment, Zayn was visiting today.  
“What for the lad is always happy” Harry said walking in with a plate of tofu tacos and a liter of Dr. Pepper.  
“He didn’t come to work today and that asshole, I forgot his name came asking about Liam I think they finally broke up” Louis said. Zayn cheered inside Liam was single yes.  
“Now Louis it is not nice to assume things you know Liam will just give Robert his amnesty again, that’s what always happens” Harry said. Zayn groaned at this Illusory topic, he didn't realise that he did that out loud.  
“Does our Zaynie poo have a crush on or Lili bear” Louis teased smirking a haughty look on his face.  
“One please never call me that again two no I don’t it’s just i don't like seeing dead end relationships that will never work and three does Liam even know you call him that?” Zayn said.  
“Whatever Zayn I know you do just admit it already it’s not like harold and I would even tell anyone and it was worth a try oh and why looking for new pet names to call Liam when you have free time with your righty” Louis teased again, Zayns face light up a bright red. Liam was right when he said that Zayn should back out this friendship now.  
“No what no Louis that’s disgusting and okay maybe i have a slight crush on Liam” Zayn said admitting already.  
“Tell him and I’ll obliterate you” Zayn added talking to Louis.  
“Fine fine I always knew hell, you blush everytime he looks at you and forget it when he laughs or smiles at you” Louis said.  
“That is only because…” Zayn started but was cut off when Harrys phone went off.  
“Hello” Harry said into the phone.  
“ I know Louis told me, need some liquid encouragement to help you through the week, No fine, I have the boys here we can go clubbing, You need to get your mind off it, Okay be ready at 8:30 wear something hot you want to leave with someone, okay bye I’ll invite them” Harry talked to whoever it was, then hanging up.  
“It was Liam we are all going clubbing today and Zayn you're bringing Niall your friend and tell Liam he is your boyfriend” Harry said. Zayn wrinkled his eyebrows at that, ew Niall.  
“Why? and Niall is straight he would never agree with something as absurd as this” Zayn said. Louis pressed his lips together thinking.  
“Tell him it’s important because if Liam thinks you are taken then that will only make him want you more so taken Zayn plus drunk jealous Liam plus pinning Zayn equals Zayn and Liam fucking” Louis said.  
“This will not work Niall will never agree with this” Zayn rejected this offer.  
“Alright then I guess Liam will just leave with another lonely stranger they will have hot sex till the sun rises and then they will fall in endless love get married have kids and name them Louis” Louis said exaggerating the matter.  
“Fine I will ask Niall but if he says no then it is not happening” Zayn said. He pulled out his phone ringing Niall up.  
“Hey it’s Zayn” Zayn said into his phone.  
“What do you need mate I’m on the other line with Olivia so make it quick” Niall said through the phone in a quick tone.  
“I need you to be gay for tonight just pretend we are dating so i can get someone jealous and the most we will do is dance together, which we do anyways when we go clubbing together, and hold hand” Zayn said sounding more hopeful than he was actually.  
“No but I will go and ill tell Olivia to come” Niall said, predictable Niall would never try to be gay. That throws that thought out the window  
“Alright be ready at 8:30” Zayn said hanging up.  
“What did he say” Harry asked.  
“No now let me go home to shower and change” Zayn said getting up.  
“I’ll drive you” Harry said getting up too.  
“Be back Lou” Harry said walking out.  
“Okay I will be here” Louis said before Harry and Zayn made their way to Harrys car taking off to Zayns apartment.  
~0~  
As the night played on Niall watched Zayn make antagonizing moves not knowing what to wear. Niall had had enough when Zayn walked out in a sweater and pants. Niall got up walked to Zayns closet pulling out a tight fitted white black and pale blue striped button up with blue chinos and black converse topping it off with a leather jacket.  
“ye wearing this Zen make sure ye shave for ye boy mate gotta look good today s’already about to be eight turdy” Niall said. Zayn nodded grabbing the clothes walking to the bathroom. When he was done he admit he looked pretty good and very unlike himself, Niall made him put on the new calvin klein cologne that made him smell more manly and not nerd like. When he walked out the apartment with Niall the first thing he heard were loud wolf whistles coming from Harry.  
“Damn I am not even gay but i would turn gay for you” Louis started when Zayn and Niall got situated in the back of the large black car that was Louis’. Zayn blushed not bothering to look at Niall who probably had not even listened.  
“Trying to impress Mr. Payne Zayn” Harry asked from his spot in the driver seat wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
“So blondie I am guessing your Niall this wanker talks about you sometimes” Louis said to Niall referring to Zayn.  
“Ye n your Louis” Niall said.  
“Right you are Irish let go pick up Liam now before zayn actually shits himself” Louis said soon Harry called Liam.  
“were outside your apartment which i think is comical how you and zayn live in the same apartments” Harry said hanging up immediately after. Liam came out from the back of the apartment building he was wearing a black fitted t shirt with dark chinos and a pair of nice black nike trainers. Zayn was to enchanted to notice that Louis was telling him to scoot over for Liam. He didn’t realize it till Liam was nudging him over getting in the truck.  
“”Hey Liam sorry Zayn is too obsessed with you to make room” Harry laughed out causing Zayn to choke on his spit.  
“I was not I was just he looks nice today” Zayn said looking everywhere but at Liam.  
“Alright Zayn” Liam said rubbing soothing circles in Zayns back. It did not really help the amount of shocks Zayn got from the small amount of affection.  
The rest of the ride was sort of silent except for when Louis made his irrational comments about how Harry needed to get a haircut and how they better be drunk by the time they left the club oh and we mustn't forget the one when Louis said Liam needed to get a better boyfriend (“someone like zayn would do you good”) . When they got to the club Zayn immediately regretted it when they were flagged into the club black lights on and people all sorts of drunk and the masima that left Zayn feeling the need to throw up. It was only when Liam would be caught in his sight when oh yeah that is why he is here. They walked to a booth sat down with Louis and Harry and Niall squashed in one side while Zayn and Liam were on the other.  
“We need shots hard whiskey might I add and two round of tequila straight and a chaser of lime” Louis said to the waiter when she passed by them. Zayns eyes almost erupted out his sockets when he heard shots, Zayn is not a big drinker.  
“I’m going to get my own drink from the bar” Zayn said getting up he walked through the crowd of people ending up at the bar.  
“How may I help you” the bartender said.  
“Can i had a coke with vodka please” Zayn asked looking around.  
“make it two please” Liam came from nowhere behind Zayn handing the bartender a 10 paying for the both of them.  
“Thank you” Zayn yelled over the music. Soon they received their drinks and made their way back from the bar. When they got back they saw the rest of the boys with four shots in front of each of them a lime for Harry and Niall. Liam got in his spot taking his two shots of whisky and two shots of tequila grabbing a lime for himself. Zayn for some reason had the need to impress Liam so he got his four shots and no lime.  
“Ready boys” Louis said grabbing one of his shots raising it, soon the rest following.  
“To shitty guys name robert” Harry yelled.  
“And good guys named Zayn” Louis added on quickly making Zayn almost miss when they clinked their glasses together and swallowed the whiskey down. Zayn didn’t think it was that bad. This time Niall raised the second and last one shot of whiskey.  
“To Ireland” Niall yelled happily. The boys just wanted to drink repeated after Niall raised there shot clink and swallow. Then they grabbed the tequila and Zayn almost forgot it. They raised it not even bothering to make a to whatever just grabbing and swallowing it. Zayn quickly found the burn not being able to resist it he grabbed the first lemon he saw and sucked on it chasing it with the liquor. They grabbed their last and raised it  
“To Zayn that beautiful beautiful man” This was Louis again drunkenly dropping a bit of his shot when they clinked them together and they all drank it Zayn grabbing the salt laying it on his palm and licking it. As the night when on all the guys took shot after shots and Zayn would admit he was full blown drunk right now. Liam was strong only a buzz on him started just drinking coke after the 6th shot. Louis and harry ,drunk off their asses, pulled Niall off to the dance floor where Niall was chatting up with Olivia and Louis grinded dirtily on another girl Harry just danced around with several guys.  
“Liam let’s go dance” Zayn whined grabbing Liams hand dragging him out the booth.  
“Zayn you're drunk” Liam said properly.  
“And you’re bloody hot” Zayn said to far in his drunken state to care.  
“Alright Zayn We will dance but after I’m taking you home” Liam said getting up grabbing Zayn's hand.  
“I won’t fight that I just want you” zayn said leaning on Liam a bit trying to regain balance as best as he can. When they got to the dance floor Zayn quickly turned around grinding down on Liam. Liams hand flew to Zayn hips as Zayn rubbed right on his crouch. Liam made some effort in thrusting his hip to meet Zayn as it felt good. Zayn leaning back pressing his back to Liam chest he wrapped his arms around Liam neck from behind. Liam continued the very dirty dancing holding Zayn tightly against himself. Zayn tilted his head back kissing Liam softly on his neck before turning around and pressing a leg between Liams legs sucking on Liam sweat slicked skin where his shoulder met his neck. Liam growled at the feeling immediately making zayn get aroused. Liam didn’t even care that he was sporting a semi cause he was passed his point and needed Zayn right now. They grinded for a bit Liam had three big purple bruises around his collar bone and one directly on his birth mark with two on both sides of his neck.Liam jutted his hips forward feeling Zayn and moaning softly at the touch. Zayn moaned loudly repeating the action relentlessly.  
“Liam need you in me now please” Zayn said in Liam ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking on it. Liam grabbed Zayn dragging him out the club. He pulled out his phone calling Harry.  
“Leaving with Zayn happy hangover” Liam said hanging up. He hailed a cab and opened the door pushing Zayn through the door in a rush to relieve himself and Zayn.  
“4620 carris drive please” Liam said trying not to moan as he felt Zayn's hand go to his dick rubbing small circles. Liam moaned quietly he reached his hand out struggling to pull Zayn's hand off him and grabbing his hand tightly. When they got to their apartment Liam gave the cab driver a 20 apologizing for what he heard and wishing him on his way. Liam picked Zayn up putting him on his shoulder walking to his room. when they got in they forgoed the light and Liam quickly slammed Zayn on his locked door slamming his lips on Zayn kissing him roughly.He rutted his hips up to meet Zayns causing them both to moan.  
“Less clothes” Zayn muttered as he reached down to lift Liams shirt off. Liam took it off throwing it to the floor. He grabbed Zayn from under his thighs gripping his ass kneading it through the cloth and Zayn wrapped his legs tighter around Liam waist. Liam pushed them off the door down the hall to the bedroom. When Liam walked through the door he noticed he went to the office instead but he desperately wanted Zayn right now and with Zayn moaning at every touch it was hard to take them to a bedroom. Liam grabbed the big leather chair on wheels sitting Zayn on it. Zayn took off his shirt and with Liam still standing started unbuttoning Liams pants. Liam took them off and through them somewhere with Zayns shirt. He then walked over turning on the lamp casting a light glow where he was able to see Zayn. Zayn eyes were big and desperate a dark shade of black his skin was glowing and his tattoos in display.  
“Liam hurry up” Zayn said pulling Liam out his trance. Liam got down on his knees still in his now tight black boxer briefs. He started taking Zayns pants off as Zayn kicked off his shoes. When they got them off Liam started at Zayn's chest kissing and nipping at the skin licking over both nipples making his way down paying extra attention to the heart tattoo at Zayns hip. He slowly mouthed at zayn’s dick through the tight cloth making Zayns hands fly down to Liam's hair pulling on the strands biting down roughly on his own lip. LIam then trailed his finger down Zayn thighs back up and pulled off the boxers. Liam licked his lip then licked Zayns tip before engulfing him in his whole mouth taking in the girth. Zayns grip on his hair pulled harder as Liam bobbed his head up and down on zayn. soon Liam put three fingers on the curve of Zayn dick sucking them along with Zayn he took them out when he felt them wet enough dragging them past his balls to Zayn twitching pink hole. Liam carefully, not wanting to hurt Zayn pushed his finger in Causing Zayn to throw his head back closing his eyes letting out a moan. Liam thrusted his one finger in and out of Zayn before taking his mouth off Zayn dick quickly licking three stripes over his ball and licking inside his hole.  
“Oh fuck Liam add another” Zayn moaned slightly coherent. Liam applied his second spit slicked finger along his tongue fucking Zayn with just his mouth and fingers. When Liam felt that Zayn was ready he got his third finger wiggling it in beside his tongue. Liam then pulled his face away taking out all three finger picking Zayn up Liam laid on the floor making Zayn straddle his face, Liam licked a circle around Zayns clenching hole then plunged his tongue in Zayns hot heat. Zayn moaned out rocking his ass on Liams tongue. After a while when Zayn was too desperate to care Zayn got up pulling Liam up sitting him on the chair.  
“I’m gonna ride you” Zayn said, Liam nodded quickly grabbing lube from his desk tossing it to Zayn . Zayn slicked up Liam cock straddling him again before slamming down on Liam making Zayn keen on how big Liam was and making Liam moan at the tight heat surrounding them. Zayn, after a while of adjustment, Started softly grinding down on Liam moving his hips in little figure eights. Zayn then pushed up to where only the tip of Liam was in him then he cascaded down repeating the action going as a fast pace.  
“Oh Fuck Zayn ride me that’s it” Liam moaned grabbing Zayn hips holding him down as he fucked up into Zayn.  
“Liam oh shit Liam” Zayn screamed as he tried to regain the control, but he didn’t really care when Liam tipped his hips up a little more going deeper hitting Zayns prostate roughly slamming into it Causing Zayn to shriek out in pleasure shutting his eyes. Liam went at Zayn hitting his prostate spot on every time then Zayn leaned down in a hot sloppy kiss kissing Liam almost as telling him, were doing this again. Liam then let go of Zayn running out of energy as sweat revolved around them both. Zayn continued going up and down on Liam when Liam with his last ounce of energy Grabbed Zayn biting his lip thrusting up extremely hard and fast making Zayn loose it coming all over Liams abdomen. He continued softly grinding on Liam as he rode out his orgasm causing Liam to spill into him a little bit after. When they both started grunting at over sensitivity Liam picked Zayn up holding him close taking him this time to the bedroom. Liam walked to the bathroom grabbing a warm wet cloth cleaning himself and carefully cleaning Zayn. Liam who was in complete euphoria Layed down next to Zayn pulling them closer as Zayn laid his head on Liam bicep and tucked his face in the crook of Liams neck.  
“Goodnight Zayn” LIam said.  
“Goodnight Liam” Zayn said and soon they both fell asleep thinking  
‘ this is definitely not the last time’  
~0~  
When Zayn woke up to the sound of pots and pans clattering he first though someone broke into his apartment but then he looked around more and he was not in his apartment then all of last night events came to him and he smiled brightly, but then the hangover effects kicked in. Zayn got up seeing a glass of water and an aspirin left on the side desk he took the pill then continued looking for his boxers when he found them he pulled them on. He then found a black t-shirt that he knew it was Liams because of the expensive cologne smell, none the less he pulled the shirt on and it was big on him be he didn’t mind. He walked down the hall getting to kitchen at it was shaped just like his apartment. When he went into the kitchen the smell of Pancakes with hashbrowns greeted him Liam had set two plates on the counter with two glasses of orange juice.  
“I don’t know how to cook but i followed the instructions perfect and they look good I am just scared to try them” Liam said rubbing the back of his neck he was dressed in grey sweatpants and no shirt making Zayn lick his lips. Zayn smlied at Liam and took a seat next to him.  
“Thank you Liam” Zayn said carefully eating the quite delicious pancakes.  
“So do you have classes today” Liam asked.  
“No do you have work” Zayn replied then asked.  
“No I’m glad you don’t have classes” Liam said grabbing Zayn's hand making Zayns heart flutter.  
“Why is that” Zayn asked grabbing his hashbrown.  
“Because Zayn I would like to properly date you, you know take you on a date, hold you hand, kiss you, sleep with you but not sleep with you, though i wouldn’t mind that” Liam said.  
“I think i would like all that too you know come over to your apartment about 98.99% of the time and then we can eat at the diner and drink green machines then got to your store after” Zayn said smiling. Liam leaned in about to kiss Zayn before  
“Oh you still owe me my comic Zayn” Liam whispered before kissing Zayn on the lips.  
“I love that comic” Zayn muttered between their lips.  
“You and your comic” Liam pulled back grinning.  
“ You're the one that owns a whole store” Zayn said.  
“Shut Up Zayn I’m trying to kiss you” Liam said taking Zayn lips again. Zayn could do this thing with Liam kiss him, hug him, hold his hand, He could be with Liam, well he could be with Liam and his comic books he could do this comical love.  
~0~

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think I will be posting more stories soon hopefully


End file.
